Lovetts, I'm Home!
by Monstor
Summary: Mr. Lovett wasn't dead, no. He was just on a trip. And now that he's back, Mr. Todd gets a look on how Mrs. Lovett is treated, and other details of her arranged marriage that he'd rather not know.
1. I'm Home!

**Lol, well, I got bored. And there was atleast a few people that wanted me to continue. After lying in bed a few moments, I had some more ideas, and now the story intruiges me all of a sudden. so of course, I got up and decided to extend the chapter :P Enjoy!!!**

----------------

' "There's one thing you should know Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett's warned. " What would that be? " He asked, dazed seeing his blades for the first time in fifteen years. " My husband, Mr. Lovett...He's just on a trip, so don't be frightened at his return. " He nodded his head, obviously not interested at all. '

Mrs. Lovett had told him that months ago, and now there he stood. Sweeney hadn't expected it, for he barely remembered the conversation now. Mrs. Lovett had a look of disappointment in her eyes, but it could just be an effect of him over thinking lately.

" My Lovely I missed you! " Albert said, quickly pulling her into his large arms.

Mrs. Lovett had a rather large, fake smile on her face. Of course she knew he would return someday, she had just been distracted with Mr. Todd around. And she didn't really know if she had wanted Albert here at all.

" I'm glad your home love. " She said, trying as hard as she could to hide her disappointment.

The man let go of the small women, and began examining his home.

" The place is much cleaner then I remember. " He said, now walking past the two.

Mrs. Lovett's gaze shifted to Mr. Todd, and he was looking at her to. His stare pierced her, a look that told her he knew she wasn't as surprised of her husband's return as she was letting on. She shifted her gaze back to Albert, trying not to turn red from embarrassment.

" How about a feast love? celebrating my return. " The portly man said, more interested in everything in the kitchen then with the two people before him.

" Well then, I'll be unpacking! " He said, before Mrs. Lovett could answer , he was already stumbling off to the back room.

It didn't take much to persuade Sweeney to leave Mrs. Lovett, and go back up to his shop.

She was just pleased that Albert didn't have any reaction to another man in the house. She sighed, and looked around the room. Now finding herself alone, she began to prepare dinner.

Mr. Lovett sat in his old room. Everything had seemed to be the same, but he didn't take much time to realize every detail. He sat on the bed a moment, relaxing. He wasn't exactly the most active person.

Largely sighing, he began to think. What was that unfamiliar man doing in his house? For all he knew, the man better not have been fondling with his wife in his absence. He shook his. ' She wouldn't do that to me. ' He reassured himself. But he would still be weary around the man.

Mr. Lovett sat in the room, not moving, or unpacking a thing. When Mrs. Lovett called for dinner though, the man began to fill with energy.

Mrs. Lovett called to both Mr. Todd, and Albert for dinner. She was exhausted by the time she finished the large meal. She set the table, then seated herself in her rocking chair.  
Mr. Todd was up in his room, wanting to ignore Mrs. Lovett's call. It wasn't what she usually did. But if he wanted to keep his shop, he was sure Mr. Lovett had a larger say in it, now that he was back.

When he opened the door, he found Mr. Lovett already seated at the table. He ate as if he hadn't even seen food in a life time. Scarfing down large amounts, barely taking time to even breath.

He took a seat on the other end of the table Mr. Lovett sat at.

" So, I don't remember catching your name lad. " He said through turkey in his mouth.

" Sweeney Todd. " He replied smoothly, not really wanting to make conversation with the man.

" Ah. " He hummed.

" My dearie has told me much about you. Says you saved my business. " He said, taking another large bite.

Sweeney noticed the annoyance in Mrs. Lovett's face when she hear ' my business. ' He could already tell that Mr. Lovett was very dominant over her. Maybe that would mean she would finally begin to back off of him.

" I guess. " He said in a low tone.

" You may also continue staying in the shop above. " He said in between chewing.

" Even though my Mrs. had no right given it to you. " He said, pausing a moment to give his wife a stern look.

" I'm sorry love. " She mumbled, continuing her knitting.

Sweeney could easily see the difference in Mrs. Lovett. She was always in a cheery mood, toothy grins on her face, continuously chattering on about everything. And she certainly never knitted, not the kind of hard work she was usually seen taken care of.

Mr. Lovett belched loudly, holding his hands on his stomach. Examining the large mess that lay in his wake.

" Dearie, clean this mess up before you go to bed tonight. " He ordered, already standing up.

" I'll see you tomorrow mornin Mr. Todd. " He said with a yawn, as he disappeared back into the back room.

Mrs. Lovett lifted herself from her seat, already beginning to clean. Avoiding eye contact with Mr. Todd.

He grabbed hold of her wrist, and pulled her face closer to his own. He stared into her eyes for a moment.

" Don't speak to him of the meat pies. " He said sternly.

Mrs. Lovett nodded her head.

" I know Mr. Todd. " She said.

" And don't mention Benjamin Barker. " He continued.

" I know. " She said again, now avoiding his gaze again.

Mrs. Lovett was definitely acting different.

--------------------------------------

**I hope you liked the extended version. I felt I jumped around a bit in the middle, but I hope that doesn't bother anyone much. Please tell me what you think :D**


	2. Back to Normal

Morning had come to soon. It wasn't long before Mr. Lovett already had Mrs. Lovett back on her feet, making him brekfast. He watched as her figure moved swiftly around the kitchen, and it reminded him of the many things they have yet to do together since his return. 

A smile creeped onto his face, as he walked behind her, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. He began kissing at her neck, and her body shook in disgust.

" Please love. " She whimpered.

" I'd prefer to just finish your breakfast this morning, I'm still a bit tired. "

He released his grip and spun her around so she was facing him.

" Are you denying my actions. " He asked bitterly.

" No. It's Just... " She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Albert lifted his hand, and heavily smacked her across the face.

She yelped, and fell to the ground. Mr. Lovett took a seat at the table. She lifted herself off of the ground, and continued making breakfast in silence.

Sweeney heard the yelp from above. It didn't faze him much. He hadn't expected Mr. Lovett to be one to hit his wife, but I guess nothing was what he expected anymore. His own problems were the only things he would allow trouble him.

Mrs. Lovett went to the back room, once she had served breakfast to her husband. She let her fingers slide over her cheek. It was slightly swollen, a small bruise sat at the bone of her cheek. When her hand grazed the bruise, it caused her to wince.

She sighed. ' Everythings back to normal. ' She told herself, Trying to even avoid thoughts of Mr. Todd. Yes he had been horrible, but he had no idea to what she was use to enduring.

She knew if she didn't work on anything soon, Albert would surely put her to work, much harder then she would be able to handle. She thought of an excuse quick to get out of it.

She walked into the kitchen, her hand grabbing at a rag on the counter, as she continued to the door.

" Where are you going love. " Mr. Lovett mumbled.

" To help Mr. Todd clean up a bit. " Her voice was cracked. And she left the room before he could say anything else.

As she entered the barber shop, the clanging of a bell welcomed her. She felt a little relaxed at the sight of Sweeney. But she ignored him, and went to the windows, wiping them down, even though they were already clean.

" What are you doing Mrs. Lovett? " Sweeney mumbled, sitting casually in his chair.

" Avoiding Albert. " She said.

" Why avoid your own husband? " He asked, trying to sound even the littlest bit interested.

" Like I care for that pig. We had an arranged marriage. Didn't even see his disgusting face until I was walking down the isle. " She said, frustratingly continuing to cleaning the windows.

Sweeney sighed, but didn't deny her staying. He tried to imagine what it would be like. In an arranged marriage. The thought of never ending up with Lucy, was enough to make it sound horrible. He felt sympathy for her, as you would an abused animal.

" How long do you plan on staying up here? " He questioned.

But she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to even hear him. The vacation from Albert had been nice, but she would have to face things sooner or later. And she was positive that once Mr. Tee killed the judge, that he would leave her to face her fate alone. She almost buckled her knees, wanting to just fall to the ground in tears.

But she was a strong women, she wouldn't dignify herself in front of Mr. Todd like that.

" Love! " The voice erupted through the thin wood.

Mrs. Lovett ignored it for a moment, completely frozen.

Sweeney looked up at her, and he couldn't help wonder why she wasn't moving.

" That's you. " He mocked.

He expected her to glare at him or storm out. But as her eyes met his, he saw they were filled with sorrow. His heart felt heavy for a moment, seeing Lucy in her watery eyes.

She quickly wiped away the tears that were brimming in her eyes, and ran out of the room. Leaving Sweeney on his own. He felt guilt, Lucy always a constant reminder in everything. She wouldn't of liked what was going on.

------------------------------------  
**This chapters a bit short as well, but I felt like updating it a bit more. Hope it doesn't bug you, in fact, what do you think:P**


End file.
